Summertime Phoenix
by Phyren Ice
Summary: Emma and Regina face off against Cora and Rumplestiltskin in the final battle. One Shot. Swan Queen.


**AN: Hello everyone! So here's another one-shot that's like my other fanfic So Close where a weird idea came to me while listening to music. How I got this out of Lana's song is beyond me but I wrote it up and here it is. This is the last of my short stories for a bit. The next one I'm posting is a long one.  
**

**Also, I finally have my own Tumblr account (phyrenice). So please feel free to follow me and I'll follow you in return. **

**Disclaimer: I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin for the Once Upon A Time ownership in exchange for my Xena: Warrior Princess DVD collection. I walked away with a pocket-watch with "once" written on it and the receipt for proof of ownership while he took my DVDs. Little shit...have be more careful with my wording next time. Yeah yeah long story short I don't own them. **

* * *

_Oh my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above _

_Are sizzlin' like a snare_

_Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothin' scares me anymore. ~Lana Del Rey(Summertime Sadness)_

The sky crackled as fierce clouds twisted and churned in vibrant hues of blues and reds. The residents of Storybrooke were screaming in fear as they scattered in chaos among the streets, praying they wouldn't join one of the less fortunate citizens who were crumpled in a lifeless heap along the ground. Like a modernized version of an old west movie, Cora and Rumple stood on one end of the street while Emma and Regina stood on the other. Magic sizzled through the warm summer air like a thick electrical current as they faced off for the final battle.

"This is the last time I will offer you the chance to join us," Cora shouted to her daughter. "You may have had you fun playing on the good team, but you are also playing for the team that will lose."

"Good always wins," Regina yelled back.

"Have it your way then and die with the rest of them," Cora snapped.

Emma blindly reached over and took Regina's hand into her own. A soft squeeze told her it was a welcomed gesture and they looked upon their foes with determination and a hint of fear.

Rumplestilskin started to chant and Cora repeated his words. The wind picked up, whipping around them and through the now barren streets. Thunder echoed from overhead and bolts of lightning struck too close for comfort.

Emma's eyes widened in shock as she witnessed an ominous burgundy-colored smoke swirl up and around Cora and Gold before they disappeared behind it. The smoke grew in girth and rose higher into the sky until a giant form started to manifest from within the magical fog.

"This can't be good," Emma mumbled.

"It's not good," Regina stated with a frown. "We can't beat this."

The sheriff's head snapped to face the brunette. "What do you mean we can't beat this?!"

The mayor offered a sweet smile before she turned back to face the abomination forming behind the cloud of magic.

"My mother and Mr. Gold have just sacrificed themselves to create a creature that is unable to be killed for it will die when its fire burns out," Regina explained as she tilted her head towards the giant bird that now stood in their place. "Behold the phoenix."

Emma's jaw went slack as she gazed upon the flaming creature on the other end of the street. A screech ripped from its throat as the burning wings unfurled, releasing an intense heat wave that gave Emma the impression of sticking her head inside a preheated oven.

"Why would they do that?! Why would they sacrifice themselves to create this, this thing?" Emma demanded.

"Because they had nothing left to lose. This is how they win because it will scorch this town into a pile of ash before the phoenix itself perishes. This is it Emma," Regina said softly. "I wish I had the chance to say goodbye to our son."

Tears sprang to her blue-green eyes as she watched the phoenix stalk towards them with determination, burning everything in its wake on both sides of the street. The scorching heat had caused sweat to form along her hairline and she suddenly turned to look at the mayor, wanting to see her face one last time. The brunette locked eyes with her former enemy and they gazed sadly into each others faces until the heat increased tenfold as the bird now towered above them.

Then unexpectedly, as she felt her own imminent death fast approaching, Emma wanted to live. She wanted to survive and have more time to experience all the newness of recent discoveries; her parents, her son, her friends, and most importantly Regina…she wanted it all and she barely got to enjoy any of it and now, as her life was about to be snuffed out by a giant flaming bird, she wasn't scared anymore; in fact, she was pissed.

"No!" Emma shouted out before she grabbed Regina by the arms and pulled her in close. "Use every ounce of magic you have within you and focus on nothing but your love for me and Henry!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!" Emma commanded.

Regina dropped all of her walls and her love shone bright through her russet orbs. The sheriff witnessed the shift in the smaller woman's eyes before she knotted her fingers in the mayor's hair and yanked her head up to slam her lips against her own. Regina couldn't think of a better way to go as she grabbed fistfuls of Emma's leather jacket and tugged her closer. Their skin was literally on fire as the phoenix descended upon them and Emma deepened the kiss as she thought their lives were about to end. Telephone wires ignited and sparked around them as the earth below them shook. Their entwined magic was more powerful than anyone had ever encountered before so it shocked both women when rain drops could be felt falling heavily upon them as the scorching flames that had licked their skin just seconds before fizzled out. The phoenix screamed out in pain and defeat as the purplish gold raindrops soaked the bird, the mixture of magic and water extinguishing the mythical creature as its body quickly dissipated into a puff of steam before disappearing completely.

It felt like a lifetime before the two women finally separated, sucking in ragged breaths of air as they risked looking around. Magical rain continued to pour down upon them and the town, putting out all of the fires the bird had created.

"We did it," Regina murmured in surprise. "How…how did you know that would work?"

"Someone once told me that true love is the most powerful magic of all," Emma clarified. "Plus I wasn't ready to die yet, not when I have so much to live for."

The mayor threw her arms around the savior's neck and kissed her again. "Let's get our son and go home."

Emma nodded in agreement as she took the brunette's hand into her own and they walked down the street together through the colorful rain towards their happily ever after.


End file.
